Saïx
|limit=Berserk |first=''Kingdom Hearts II'' |original= |engvoice=Kirk Thornton |japvoice=Ginpei Sato }} Saïx (spelled Saix in Japanese media), the , is the Nobody of Isa, Rank VII within Organization XIII, as well as the second-in-command to Xemnas and a major antagonist in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He derives power from the Moon, and uses this power to enter a berserk rage where he mercilessly attacks opponents with his massive claymore. He commands the Berserker Nobodies. Saïx is the second-to-last member of the Organization to fall. Along with all other Organization members in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Saïx is a playable character in Mission Mode. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;First entry Organization XIII's Number VII. Nobodies like him may look like they respond emotionally, but this is, in fact, a ruse. Nobodies have no hearts. ;Second entry Organization XIII's Number VII. He was in pursuit of the renegade Axel, but for some reason seemed more concerned about Sora's well-being. Saïx has no heart, but knows all too well how to injure one. No doubt his poise belies a more savage nature. He also insinuated he knew something about Riku. ;Third entry Organization XIII's Number VII. Saïx relentlessly chased the renegade Axel. It was also he who caught Kairi after she eluded Axel, and threw her into the castle dungeon. If Saïx sees something he can use, he will—and without a second thought. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' ;Opening No. VII SAÏX Second in command who longs for the heart he does not have. Only the '''moon' breaks his icy calm.'' Weapon: Claymore ;Enemy File The Organization's No. VII. Usually cool and calm, he turns into a berserker when he grips his giant blade in combat. Dodge his attacks as you watch for a rare opening. After taking damage, he will revert to his normal self, making him more susceptible to attack. Finish him quickly. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' One of Organization XIII's members. He expired after an epic clash with Sora. In his human years, he was named Isa and was Lea's close friend. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Saïx plays a relatively important role in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He assigns Roxas his missions in The Grey Area at the Castle That Never Was, and is present when Xion joins the Organization. He remains in this station throughout the beginning and middle of the game. Saïx is the one who gave Xemnas's orders to Axel to eliminate traitors of Organization XIII in Castle Oblivion. It is generally accepted by the remaining members that at this point the two planned to not only eliminate traitors, but also anyone who stood in the way of their plan, such as Vexen and Zexion. Saïx is also revealed to be the one who picked which members would be going to Castle Oblivion, namely the members suspected of being traitors, as well as anyone else who was "getting in the way". After Axel's return from Castle Oblivion and the growing friendship between Axel, Roxas, and Xion, a rift between Saïx and Axel begins to form. He eventually confronts Axel, revealing the Nobody's past, along with his true name. By the time of Roxas's departure from the Organization, Saïx dismisses his previous plans with Axel as "just an idle fantasy", as both have changed. Working on Organization XIII's plans for Sora with Xemnas, he later challenges Roxas to a battle of will when the Keyblade wielder attempts to leave Organization XIII. He loses the battle, and Roxas escapes. Up until Xion's destruction and absorption at the hands of Roxas, Saïx views the Sora copy as nothing but a mere, hooded puppet. He even insists that the others would say "it" when referring to Xion, rather than "she". After Xion's end, Xemnas orders Saïx to retrieve Roxas, who is on his way to the Castle That Never Was to defeat Organization XIII and free Kingdom Hearts, because he believes it will resurrect Xion. While not confronting Roxas himself, it is possible that Saïx was the one who sent the Neoshadows after Roxas, who destroys the Heartless easily. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Saïx's first appearance is in Hollow Bastion, along with the surviving Organization members, excluding Axel, to taunt Sora. He remarks "You're doing well", but like the others (except for Xigbar), does not confront Sora, and simply stands next to Xemnas with his hood down. Upon Sora's second visit to Twilight Town, the trio fight off several Nobodies that were attacking Seifer and his gang. After they save him, Saïx appears before them, applauding their battle skills. He warns them of a traitor in the Organization: Axel, and he says that he might be in Twilight Town somewhere. Sora insults the Organization, remarking on how they're "not a very organized Organization". Saïx is unfazed, and tells Sora to watch his back, for Axel will stop at nothing to turn him into a Heartless. Sora declares he is not worried, prompting Saïx to remark that the Organization would want nothing to happen to Sora. He also cryptically remarks that the Organization knows how to "injure a heart". He then opens a portal of darkness behind him, and Sora thinks of jumping in after him, though Saïx overhears this and advises not to do so, lest he end up like Riku. Sora inquires as to what he means, but Saïx immediately leaves to report to Xemnas that he succeeded in placing Sora in a state of confusion and frustration to keep him going toward their goal. Saïx also states that Axel may prove a thorn in their side, which leads to Xemnas giving him orders to deal with the renegade. By the events of the Heartless Invasion at Hollow Bastion, it is revealed that Saïx kidnapped Kairi from Axel. Arriving to interrupt Axel and Sora's conversation, the former fleeing, Saïx ensures that Axel will be rightly punished while playing with Sora's feelings over Kairi by having get onto his knees and beg at the Nobody's feet. Seeing Sora's devotion, Saïx sees this as a further opportunity to enrage and confuse Sora by eliciting the boy's fury upon refusing to take him to Kairi. Conjuring Heartless, Saïx reveals the Organization's goals to have the hearts held within Emblem Heartless be released by the Keyblade, so that they may flock to Xemnas's synthetic Kingdom Hearts and complete. Despite Maleficent's interference, Saïx has the Dusks he summon subdue her so he can force Sora into defeating more Heartless and release more hearts. But before he can finish his ploy, Maleficent conjures a portal of darkness to spirit Sora and his group away. Later, as Sora makes his way to the Castle That Never Was, Saïx visits Kairi in her cell while making her feel guilty by revealing that she is the "fire that feeds Sora's anger." However, prior to fading back into Kairi, Naminé breaks her original self from her cell and attempts to take her to safety. But Saïx attempts to block the girls' escape before Riku, still cloaked and in the form of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, attacks him from behind. Saïx does a back flip in the air, and lands a few feet away. Riku slams him up against the wall, intending to finish him once and for all. However, Saïx opens up a portal behind him and sinks away into the wall with a smirk. Welcoming Sora to the castle, Saïx looks lovingly upon Kingdom Hearts while telling Sora that Kairi no longer needs him and is with a "friend from the darkness". Saïx also states that the Organization's Kingdom Hearts is nearly done, summoning more Heartless for Sora to destroy. Though he notices that Maleficent has also infiltrated the castle along with Pete, Saïx takes this in stride as he vanishes see Xemnas. Once having permission to kill Sora as Xemnas deems their Kingdom Hearts complete, Saïx smiles savagely and remarks that he's waited so long to hear that. Awaiting Sora and group in Addled Impasse, Saïx calls Sora by the name of "Roxas", saying only he could have made it this far, though Donald vehemently states that he is Sora. Saïx seems not to care, simply stating: "Different name, same fate." Then, summoning his Lunatic claymore, he creates a potent shockwave that pushes Kairi and Riku back towards the entrance of the room as he quickly erects a force field to Sora, Donald, and Goofy for the final time while using the light of Kingdom Hearts to become a berserker. However, despite the incredible power and abilities Saïx is overcome. Defeated and mortally wounded, he limps away from Sora to the ledge overlooking the moon. With the last of his strength, he asks: "Why... Kingdom Hearts... Where is my heart?" All his power gone, he now fades back into darkness. Sora watches with a brief look of pity and regret, then turns to rejoin Kairi and Riku. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Saïx makes his appearance towards the end of the game, when Lea saves Sora from Master Xehanort in Where Nothing Gathers, revealed to have underwent the process of becoming a Xehanort clone by being infused with a part of Master Xehanort's heart. Xigbar calls out to Master Xehanort, who smiles, and Saïx leaps into action, summoning his Claymore in the process. The two former friends have a brief "fight" until Lea jumps out of the way with the comatose Sora. Then Saïx flees, along with Master Xehanort, Xigbar, Xemnas, Ansem, Young Xehanort, and 6 others, from the World that Never Was. Appearance Saïx wears a basic Organization black coat along with the usual black gloves and boots. He has long, frayed blue hair framing his face, though slicked back in wild spikes at the top. Behind, it reaches down to his mid-back and is cut slightly neater. A distinctive trait of Saïx's is the X-shaped scar between his yellow eyes that extends to about halfway up his forehead in one direction and to just under his eyes in the other. When Saïx enters his "Berserk" state, his eyes turn completely yellow, his scar becomes more jagged and a bit larger, and his hair becomes much messier. No matter what state, he wears a single studded earring on each pointed ear. Saïx's transformation under the moon's power is a possible reference to several things, including: the ancient belief that the moon caused madness, hence the term "lunatic"; the modern belief that the phases of the moon can affect a person's mood; the legend of the werewolf, humans who became savage beasts under the influence of a full moon; as well as the berserker warriors of the Norse, who wore clothes made from bear skins as they went into battle in an insane fury and are the source of the modern term "berserk". Personality Next to Xemnas, Saïx appears to be one of the most "Nobody-like" of the Organization. Despite claiming to remember what possessing a heart was like, he behaves mostly as a cold, emotionless, and efficient operative until his final battle. In almost all of his appearances, Saïx acts very calmly, never losing composure in even the direst of situations. He is very aware of how emotions are unreal to them, unlike other members who imitate their emotions. He instead uses his memories of a heart to cruelly manipulate the hearts and behavior of others. He coldly toyed with Sora's emotions by having him beg to see Kairi, only to refuse his request. Saïx also sent the "useless" members to their deaths at Castle Oblivion under the guise of Xemnas's orders for the sake of his and Axel's plans. This was a smart tactic to simultaneously move up his rank while eliminating any competition or rebellion. However, in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days it seems he still values his friendship with Axel from their time as humans over that which Axel has formed with Xion and Roxas, as was confirmed in the Secret Reports. From this it seems he believes that Nobodies cannot form a real friendship without having had one with another beforehand, thus having memories to fall back on. He couldn't care less about Xion as a person and views her as only a tool for their needs. Literally, Saïx views her as a puppet, and even insists that the others say "it" when referring to Xion rather than "she". This sort of callous behavior is what caused the friendship between Axel and himself to weaken, though Saïx couldn't understand why Axel (and Roxas) concerned himself with her. He changed too much after becoming a Nobody, according to Axel, leading to Axel's ignoring him for Roxas and Xion. Thus, Saïx has a much colder demeanor towards Axel when they meet in Hollow Bastion after Axel has run astray despite their past connection. The only thing Saïx seems to "care" about in the end is acquiring a heart and, by extension, Kingdom Hearts. He will do all he can to attain it, even turning on fellow allies without hesitation when they become obstacles, as happened with Axel. His near-obsessive devotion to his goal is his undoing. Throughout the game he repeatedly states his desire to "truly, finally exist", and it turns out his last words are only to Kingdom Hearts, sadly asking for his heart. However this doesn't make him blind to Xemnas' plans for Kingdom Hearts, which differ from his own, as he had originally plotted with Axel to overthrow Xemnas. Unlike Marluxia, this was only to regain his and Axel's hearts. Without Axel, he likely went along with Xemnas' plans since it was the most convenient action. Xemnas had a seemingly surefire way of granting what Saïx desired, even if he didn't intend to grant it. Saïx was careful enough to skillfully play "charades", devoted to Kingdom Hearts, but not necessarily Xemnas, who was a means to an unfortunate end. Further still, his usual calm and goal-oriented demeanor belies a fierce savagery. In his final confrontation with Sora under the heart-shaped moon of Kingdom Hearts, Saïx becomes a berserk force of destruction. Unlike his reserved manner that is usual of him, he roars, shouts, and attacks relentlessly in battle with no sense of self-control. In fact, Saïx is practically psychotic under the influence of Kingdom Hearts. What this raging state says of Saïx's own emotional capacity is unclear if it's not merely a manifestation of Kingdom Hearts' absorbed power. Abilities Saïx is a powerful member of Organization XIII and a capable fighter. Although he appears calm and collected throughout when speaking, in battle he becomes a wild, dangerous opponent. He uses brute strength and his large Claymore to attack, but his true danger is his "Berserk" form, which uses the power of the moon. A "Berserk" gauge in the top of the screen measures how close he is to becoming berserk. When it fills, Saïx's Lunatic Claymore shifts shape and produces a white aura which serves as extra blades. Saïx himself grows bestial, with glowing eyes, manic hair, and bared fangs. His strength and speed increase greatly, and he will rapidly slam his Claymore into the ground, producing shockwaves. When he swings or throws the Claymore, it will leave a wake of blue flames. However, Sora can pick up any of the Claymores that Saïx releases, allowing him to use Reaction Commands that will knock Saïx out of his berserk state, as well as inflicting significant damage. When knocked out of his berserk state, Saïx will spend most of his time with his arms stretched towards the moon, absorbing its power. The Nobodies under his command, the Berserkers, follow his attack style, using brute strength and a large weapon, but share the same weakness as Saïx. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Saïx's Limit Break is also called Berserk. During Berserk, Saïx goes into a berserk stage; he rushes across the field, dealing continuous, devastating damage to enemies that he comes down hitting with his claymore. When the attack button is pressed, he will jump and perform a stronger smashing attack. Each smashing attack is followed up by a shockwave. During Saïx's Final Limit, Saïx goes into an even more berserk stage; He comes down to attack even more often, and exerts a sphere of his strength straight from himself while in the air before coming down. The shockwaves that come after each attack also increase in range. Weapon Saïx wields a massive blade known as a Claymore. His signature Claymore is known as Lunatic. Despite many dissimilarities to real claymores, Saïx does use a very large, two-handed bladed weapon. His Claymore is decorated with many additives that resemble the Nobody logo, in blues and yellows. When in normal form, Saïx attacks with powerful slashes and combos with the bladed edges. Although it seems to be a completely different weapon, the Cursed Hammer of the Berserker Nobodies is used in much the same way, and even has the same Reaction Command. The names of Saïx's various claymores are all references to astronomy or astrology (especially the moon), with the exceptions of Crocea Mors (Latin for "yellow death") in the Japanese version, which is the purported name of Julius Caesar's sword; and Just Desserts, his joke weapon. File:Lunatic KHD.png|Saïx's signature weapon, the Lunatic. See also *Isa *Xehanort *Organization XIII fr:Saïx Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days bosses Category:Organization XIII Category:Allies Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D characters Category:Nobodies